Gregg Boddy
Canadian | birth_date = March 19, 1949 | birth_place = Ponoka, Alberta | career_start = 1971 | career_end = 1977 | draft = 27th overall | draft_year = 1969 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings }} Gregg Boddy (born March 19, 1949 in Ponoka, Alberta) is a retired professional ice hockey defenceman who spent five seasons in the National Hockey League between 1971 and 1976, and also played briefly in the World Hockey Association. During his career, he was known as a steady defensive-minded defender. Playing career After a solid junior career with the Edmonton Oil Kings, Boddy was selected 27th overall in the 1969 NHL Amateur Draft by the Los Angeles Kings. He spent one season in the minors in the Kings' system before being dealt to the Montreal Canadiens in a six-player trade in 1970. On a deep Montreal team, he was similarly stuck in the AHL, and was dealt to the Vancouver Canucks for a draft pick in 1971. Boddy made his NHL debut in 1971–72, as he was called up mid-season from the Rochester Americans, and made a positive impression with his reliable defensive play. He finished the year with 2 goals and 7 points in 40 games, and established himself as a regular on the Canucks' blueline. In 1972–73, he appeared in 74 games for the Canucks, posting 3 goals and 11 assists for 14 points. 1973–74 would prove to be a disappointment, as he appeared in only 53 games and was briefly re-assigned to the minors. However, he bounced back strongly in 1974–75 to have his best season as Vancouver won their division and made the playoffs for the first time in their history. Boddy finished the season with 11 goals and 12 assists for 23 points, along with 56 penalty minutes. 11 goals was a shocking total for the usually defense-only Boddy, who had scored only 16 goals in the previous 8 seasons combined dating back to junior. At the close of the season, he saw the only NHL playoff action of his career, appearing in 3 games as the Canucks were knocked out early. However, Boddy's career would stall in 1975–76, as he lost his regular place on the Canucks' blueline and was re-assigned to the minors. He jumped to the rival WHA for the 1976–77 season, joining the San Diego Mariners, but after a month in San Diego he was dealt to his hometown Edmonton Oilers, finishing the year with 2 goals and 19 assists for 21 points in 64 games. Boddy spent two more seasons playing in Japan before retiring in 1979. He finished his career with totals of 23 goals and 44 assists for 67 points in 273 NHL games, along with 263 penalty minutes. External links * *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com Category:Born in 1949 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:San Diego Mariners players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Edmonton Oil Kings alumni Category:Springfield Kings players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Seattle Totems players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Retired in 1979